


Bloody Noses Are Just Like Roses

by killewich, pseudobulbarism (killewich)



Series: You Won't Be Kissing Me Unless You Kill for Me [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, M/M, Power Play, Praise Kink, ZsaszMask, i really can't be the first person to be making something for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/killewich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/pseudobulbarism
Summary: " Let's grab a gold switch blade and make us a blood pact, babe. "
Relationships: Black Mask/Victor Zsasz, Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: You Won't Be Kissing Me Unless You Kill for Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626697
Comments: 48
Kudos: 371





	Bloody Noses Are Just Like Roses

**Author's Note:**

> i walked out of the theater a changed creature with a thirst for this ship. i can only hope more people will be boarding this one U_U
> 
> nothing explicitly sexual despite some undertones and the praisekink itself, i wanted to keep it somewhat soft ( despite being spicy ) since they're so suggestive and always hanging on the edge of it going somewhere in the movie, really wanted to mimic that longing feeling u get between them for smth more. who knows tho maybe i'll snap and actually make smth nsfw w/ them :^)
> 
> ' kill4me ' by marilyn manson is a good song for this ship btw ( hence the title/summary )
> 
> UPDATE: i made this part of a series to dump all the drabbles i write for these two to in :3c

Victor Zsasz was a good lapdog; he always eagerly obeyed.

And good lapdogs were allowed close.

"Zsasz," Roman calls, wets his lips.

Zsasz joins him in the empty club area, standing alert at the end of the table. He doesn't speak, stays quiet, waits to be allowed to. His eyes dart quickly over Roman, concern fleeting from his gaze once he's confirmed he's not been called to calm his master from a fit. He bows his head after the short assessment, waiting for further instruction.

"Come, come," Roman pats the booth next to him, almost impatiently. "Sit."

Victor eagerly obliges, trying to hide the faint smile on his lips. He doesn't do a very good job at it.

Roman pats his cheek once he's seated where he'd been instructed to, grinning wide. "'Atta boy," he hums, low, pleased. "You did well today." His eyes hunt out the other's face, greedily awaiting the reaction.

And _oh_ , is he rewarded.

Zsasz still keeps his head bowed, but the smile he wears is all too visible despite it. It's as if his brain fries, eyes closing as he tries to formulate some sort of response. He can feel his face heat up, ears burning.

Roman can faintly feel the henchman move into his hand, and he holds his face. It's a tight hold, just a little over fond. He leans in closer, voice dropping to a hushed whisper. "Mmm, what's that? You can speak."

"Thank you," he ushers out as fast as he can, tripping over his words. His eyes focus everywhere but the other's face, darting around as if not sure where he was allowed to look.

_God_ , such an obedient thing he was.

Roman moves his face up, drinking in the abashed expression that only grows when he can see it fully. His eyes fall half-lidded, delighted. "Such a good boy you are, you know that?" He can't help himself, he's intoxicated by the power he holds over the now fidgety mess who so openly devotes himself to him.

He'd purr, if he could. He loved his boss's praise so dearly, it was so rare, so precious to him. Knowing he did well, knowing nobody else was ever treated like this... he squirms in the limelight, not daring to move at all past swallowing thickly.

The other hand joins the warm face, forcing Zsasz to look him in the face. "I asked a question, Victor."

His pupils lock and blow, and he holds his breath. It's hard to focus, hearing his first name. How... how was he supposed to answer that? He scrambles, desperately wanting the treatment to continue. He opts for letting out a quiet whine, lower lip trembling. He wanted to continue to be good!

Luckily, this response seems to sate the temperamental man. In fact, he relishes in it.

"Speak up."

"Yes?" He croaks out, eyes closing in a wince. He hopes it's the right answer.

" _Yes_ , you are."

The words are probably the best thing he's ever heard in his life. A stupid, overly excited grin growing as he slowly opens his eyes. He feels as if he's on fire, stomach twisting happily. It's better than the feeling of etching a body away in his skin, even. He breathes hotly through his nose, swallowing dryly.

Roman smirks, moving a hand to hold his chin, the other resting on the table to idly drum. "You know what good boys get?"

Zsasz is mesmerized, hanging onto every syllable. It's another question, but he has no answer. His eyes plead to know.

He's purposely slow. He guides the head down, down, down into a bow; there no resistance at all.

He presses a kiss atop the silvery head, holding his place for a moment, it just long enough to catch the hitch of breath the action causes Zsasz. His hand moves to clutch at the man's scarred throat, seeking his pulse. Sure enough, it's pounding away, drawing gooseflesh where his hold settles.

Roman pulls his head back, seated back against the booth again. He licks his lips, humming, pleased. His hold tightens just the slightest, and he can feel the other stop breathing completely, as if commanded by the action alone.

Such a good lapdog, _indeed_.

"I can't trust anybody else like you, Zsasz," he murmurs almost sweetly, it holding some edge to it, as if a threat. Still, the other holds his breath, head bowed where it'd been left. Both are a testament alone to his obedience. The sheer control is bliss, the crime lord enjoying this far more than he leads on. "No, I can't." He waits a beat longer, then removes his hand. He allows the henchmen the time to quietly catch his breath again.

As if the entire ordeal wasn't enough to make his head foggy, the added layer of having held his breath makes him feel drunk. He slowly blinks his eyes open, but holds his position.

He'd do anything for Roman. Anything at all.

"Look at me."

His head shoots up.

"How 'bout we add another scar on that body of yours, _mm_? My treat."

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to dearenzo on twitter for being the one to put praisekink into my head for this ship <3 i would like to write a lot more for these two so feel free to give me any ideas ehehe
> 
> hmu on twitter: https://twitter.com/pseudobulbarism


End file.
